A Rose at Hogwarts
by AnimeMaster1
Summary: Ranma/Harry Potter Cross. A story of a young witch as she journeys from the madness of Nerima to England in search of anew life and safety.
1. Prolog: How things started

Authors Notes: I discovered this idea on a choose your own Anime adventure site. Seeing as the thread hasn't been updated for a long time I decided to write a fanfic based on that thread. I would like to thank Thrythlind for letting use pieces of what he has written on the thread.  
  
Disclaimer: I won nothing but the thoughts in my head.  
  
Hogwarts: 1000 years ago.  
  
Hogwarts had not four founders but five. Each helped in the creation of the school in various ways. Godric, being a minor noble, donated the lands for the school and village of Hogsmead. Rowena, whose family had been teaching the students of noble families for generations, gave not only the reputation of her family but also the core of the Hogwarts library. Helga's greatest contribution was in the very building of the castle itself, it was she who kept the project on schedule and was renowned not only for her fairness but also for the kindness which she showed those who labored to build the school. Salzar's role is little known or spoken of but it was he who forged treaties amongst the more powerful noble families to protect Hogwarts, he also contributed part of his fortune to fund the project.   
The funding of Hogwarts was the greatest problem, not only did they have to pay, feed, and house hundreds of workers, they also had to obtain the needed stone, and materials needed to bind magic into the very foundations of Hogwarts. Even with the large fortunes of the founders the foundation of Hogwarts was beyond their grasp, until someone stepped forward. She was a foreigner from the far east, and had access to huge sums of foreign gold. To four people whose dream was in danger she was a godsend. She didn't speak much about why she was in Britain or what the source of her funds was.   
With the help of the vast sums the foreign witch gave them the four were not only able to build the school but also expand their original design of a small manor house into a proper castle. In thanks they tried to convince their benefactor to found her own house, based on whatever she desired. To their surprise she refused, saying that such a house would not sit well with the students in the years to come. Still they persisted, insisting that she accept not only their thanks but also a place in Hogwarts. After a small amount of time she gave in.   
She asked that a suite of rooms be set aside for her and all her descendants, a place within Hogwarts but not apart of it. She wished to create a safe place it seemed, a place where any descendant of hers could seek refuge. The four other founders agreed, thinking it a small thing. After all as a descendant of a founder they would be welcome anyway.   
Surprisingly it was Godric who found a small problem with the arrangement, how would they recognize her descendants? To this she just smiled and said that the sorting hat which Godric had created would know her descendants and give them succor. With the obvious problems solved this foreign witch, the patron of Hogwarts departed Britain never to return. Over the years a number of young witches, never wizards, traveled from the far east to Hogwarts seeking the succor their ancestor had guaranteed them.   
  
This state of matters continued for years, a handful of young witches each generation would arrive from the far east and attend Hogwarts under Hecate's succor as it came to be called, until the purge. Some few months after Voldemort first became known to the wizarding world he and his Deatheaters went through the house of Slytherin like a plague. Killing off the best and the brightest of it's students Voldemort ensured that those that he could control would fill Slytherin house for years to come. Among those that fell to the purge were several witches of Hecate's line. The future of Slytherin house had never looked so dark in all its years. Even after Voldemort's defeat Slytherin house was devastated, full of bullies and lowlifes that Voldemort had spared in order to create a breeding ground for his followers, it had attained a unsavory reputation it is into this atmosphere that a new girl-child of Hecates line would step.  
Tokyo Japan: 1990 CE  
  
A small bell dinged above the entrance of one of the oddest stores in all of Japan as a young women entered. Thought to be the playroom of several gods of mischief and chaos all who entered would not leave unchanged. It was cluttered with unknown articles and objects of dubious reputation.   
"Good afternoon miss, may I help you?" A man of indeterminate age called from the back of the store.   
Gulping down her growing fear the young woman slowly walked deeper into the store, all of her senses screaming that there was something not right. Still she was of noble birth and was not to be cowed by the seemingly innocence of her surroundings.   
At the rear of the store a glass counter and cash register took dominance. Behind it stood the store's proprietor, a man of middle eastern descent, waiting to help his latest customer.   
"Yes I received this letter and was instructed to contact you." She said handing over a letter written on thick parchment written in green ink.   
Frowning slightly he accepted the letter and began to read.   
  
"Miss Kuno,   
Due to a recent set of difficulties, it seems that your name has been overlooked for some time. While it is now far beyond the normal time for acceptance into our center for learning, it has come to my attention that a certain extra-dimensional establishment occasionally takes up residence within the local mall.   
If you would present these letters to the proprietor of one Spells R'Us, you could, if desired easily find a method to reduce your age to the appropriate level and begin studies after all. Otherwise I would not have contacted you.   
We would be honored to have another member of the line of Hecate attend. House Slytherin has especially suffered from the lack of your family's firm, if odd, sense of honor.   
Sincerely,   
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
  
Next Time: We follow Kodachi as she journeys to Hogwarts and seeks to know more about her ancestor. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Rose At Hogwarts: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the copyrights to any of these characters. This work is meant purely for entertainment only.  
  
Authors Notes: I like how this is going don't you?  
  
Kodachi gazed down into the glass display case with out really seeing it. In one hand she held a small vial of amber liquid, a potion she was led to believe that would turn her into her eleven year old self so that she might attend this 'Hogwarts'.  
  
"Will I remember everything?" A small question but with far reaching consequences.  
  
"The change is only physical not mental. You will remember everything that has happened only in an eleven year old body."  
  
Kodachi continued to stare down into the glass, weighing the pro's and cons in her mind.  
  
"Will.." She paused, uncertain how to phrase the question, "will my brother be able to find me?"  
  
"No Miss. Kuno even should he be able to find out where you went he would not be able to see Hogwarts because of the enchantments placed on it. Should you desire it you need not have any dealing with him for the rest of your life."  
  
Kodachi relaxed a little, she did not want a repeat of the past, but still was she willing to give up everything she was for this one long shot? Could she give up everything and just leave. Yes she could.  
  
Kodachi raised the vial to her mouth and downed it in one gulp. A feeling of warmth flowed through her veins as it seemed like the world around her grew larger. It took a second for the fact that the world wasn't getting bigger but she was shrinking to fully set in.  
  
Once everything stopped getting bigger Kodachi took a moment to examine herself. The school uniform and leotard that had fitted her sixteen year old self so well now swallowed her eleven year old form. She was pleased to notice several scars that had once decorated her form were now gone. It appeared that the potion worked as promised.  
  
"What's next?" Kodachi barely hid the grimace at the squeakiness of her voice.  
  
"Now Miss Kuno we must get you to England," The shops owner reached under the counter to pull out a small stack of documents, he handed them to Kodachi, 'Here is a passport, plane ticket, Japanese to English handbook, and documents allowing you access to funds under your ancestors name in England."  
  
Kodachi leafed through the papers, seeing that everything was in proper order, although what kind of bank could be named 'Gringots' she didn't know.  
  
"There should be a teacher waiting for you at the London airport Miss Kuno, but you had better hurry there isn't much time until your plane leaves."  
  
"Thank you sir." Kodachi bowed low to the store owner and took her leave.  
  
Moment after she had left the man form wavered like a reflection in a turbulent pond, Asmaratu thoughtfully gazed at the door Kodachi had just exited before smiling slightly.  
  
"May you have a better life this time little rose."  
  
A moment later the store was empty, until a rat like man stepped out of the back room, grumbling about know it all goddess interfering with his work and how that girl would have made a perfect bimbo. It should be noted that a second later said man was hit by several bolts of lightning.  
  
After all, it doesn't pay to bad mouth one of Kami-sama's favorite daughters.  
Heathrow Airport, London, England  
  
When Kodachi stepped off the long flight from Tokyo she was not a happy camper, the seats had been small, cramped and the flight attendants just would not leave her alone. She really wanted a quiet moment to ponder the changes that had occurred, to consider the changes the last 24 hours had imposed on her life. More than anything else she wanted a bed, a shower, and a proper meal.  
  
Kodachi glanced around the airport terminal in irritation, her first view of Britain was of hordes of unwashed Gaijin milling about in the cramped, hot, stuffy environment of Heathrow Airport. Perhaps even more irritating was the complete lack of a greeting party.  
  
"Kodachi Kuno?" Kodachi turned around at he sound of her name and looked up. and up. Considering some of the things Kodachi had seen in Nerima the giant looming over her didn't really frighten her, until she remembered that physically she was eleven years old and didn't have access to her usual means of dealing with people who annoyed her.  
  
"Hai." She muttered adopting the expected meek and proper stance. The giant, Kodachi could only think of him as such extended a hand.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent to getcha where you'r going."  
  
Kodachi meekly extended her small seemingly fragile hand and gently shook his, although it looked something like an ant trying to shank hands with an elephant.  
  
"Come along now, we'll pick up your stuff and head off fer yere school supplies."  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into this time Kodachi?' She silently mused as she followed the giant wild man through the throngs of people.  
  
Next Time: Diagon Alley, wand shopping and Kodachi get a new pet.  
  
Authors Foot Notes: My feet are nice and warm how about yours? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then it probably belongs to someone with a great deal more money than I have. 

Kodachi was tired, sore, and hungry. Her large companion had dragged her through was seemed like half of London before they came upon the dingy disreputable looking pub known as the 'Leaky Cauldron'. If Kodachi had any doubts about traveling around the world to attend this Hogwarts they were only reinforced at the dingy atmosphere of the pub. She was Kodachi Kuno of the line of Hecate, dingy and dirty pubs were not something she either enjoyed or could tolerate. Thankfully Hagrid seemed to pick up on her mood and ushered her through the pub with all haste.

Kodachi was on the edge of panicking when she realized that she was now in a dead-end alley with what only could be described as a giant wild man. Had she made a huge error and walked into the hands of slavers? She was far from home, no one knew where she was and now she might be dealing with agents of Madam Lou! On second thought perhaps not Kodachi mused as Hagrid tapped three seemingly random bricks and the back wall of the alley… dissolved for lack of a better word. Reveling a rather wide alley filled with people in cloaks and robes moving to and fro completing errands and shopping. 

"Come along now. First to Gringotts and then we'll start getting yer school 

stuff."

"Hai Hagrid-San" Gringotts was one of the places mentioned in the stack of papers she obtained back in Nerima. From what she could tell of the documents Gringotts was a bank, a rather old bank that contained a large amount of money she could access. Along with the bank documents she needed to present she also had a list of school supplies, what appeared to be a partial family tree, and a sealed envelope with instructions not to open until she was at Hogwarts. Of course she had tried many methods to determine what was contained in the envelope but so far it had foiled all of her attempts.

Hagrid bulldozed a path through the crowded alley towards the huge marble building located at the end of the alley. Kodachi found massive structure… quaint, it somewhat reminded her of the larger bank offices she'd been forced to visit in the past. Usually when her seal was needed on certain documents. Normally they would have been dealt with by her older brother but for some reason most officials preferred dealing with her.

Kodachi glanced at the inscription written on the silver inner doors and found herself chucking involuntarily. A poetic warning of nameless dangers facing those who would try to steal from the bank was something she could understand. Sometimes the mere threat of force was better than force itself. Hagrid noticed Kodachi's interest in the writing. 

"yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it.. Safest place in ther world, cept Hogwarts of course." 

"What do they use to guard such an establishment as this?" Kodachi was thinking of the many traps, snares, and pits she had setup at the Kuno mansion. 

"Well, they say that there be dragons deep in the'r vaults. Cricky I'd love a dragon."

Kodachi stared at the man in awe. Even she had never dare dream of owning such a majestic wonderful creature. 

"Well come along now, much to do no time to dawdle." Hagrid said hustling into the bank. 

Kodachi quickly followed but came to a dead stop when she saw just what sort of creatures ran this bank. Kodachi had to surpress a shiver of disgust and terror as she beheld creatures out of her childhood fables. Kodachi caught one of the nasty looking creatures eyeing her and straitened herself up and affixed her 'daughter of nobility' mask. There was no way she was going to give these _creatures_ the pleasure of seeing Kodachi Kuno as weak.

With a determined stride she walked up to the desk, pulled a package of documents out of her coat pocket and placed it in front of the goblin. 

"I require access to vaults 652, 732, and 923. The paperwork should all be in order." 

Griphook stared down at the young human girl with the hint of a sneer in his features. With a grumble he took the papers and gave them a once over. Finding all the proper seals, and signatures he could only sigh. It appeared that another Hecate was demanding access to the money. 

"Everything appears to be in order. Very well follow me." Griphook lead the two deeper into the bank towards the carts.

"How… quaint." Kodachi muttered as she sat down in the car. 

"Err, I'll meet ya back here. Those carts dnd't agree with me."

Kodachi glared at Hagrid, but she couldn't find fault with him. It looked like he suffered from motion sickness and she didn't want someone of his size throwing up anywhere near her.

"Very well Hagrid-san, this should not take long."

The cart ride was everything one could expect in a Gringotts roller coaster as it was called. by some. Still Kodachi managed to catch a glimpse of a large beast prowling around the lower levels when ever they car went over a chasm. She found the ride exhilarating if a little disturbing. Perhaps regulars were given a different path and they reserved this trill ride for new comers.

After an short period of time they arrived at the first of the three vaults Kodachi had access two. 

"Key please." Griphook asked in a bored tone. 

"No key was provided." Kodachi replied, having gone through such matters before back in Tokyo.

Griphook just stared at her. No key? Why was she wasting his time? Didn't she know his time was valuable? 

"Can't get access without a key." Griphook started walking back towards the cart only to find a long ribbon wrapped around his ankle preventing him from moving. 

"No key was provided with those documents. I assume you have procedures for dealing with account holders who either lose their key or have it stolen. Also as an officer of the bank I suspect that you have the authority to override the vaults locking system, giving me access." It might be noted that Kodachi had a lot of experience in dealing with reluctant bankers. If she hadn't kept a firm reign on the what Kuno funds she could access why they might have been force to sell the house.

Grumbling about know it all witches and their parentage, in goblin of course, Griphook reluctantly opened the vault. Revealing mountains of gold and silver coins. 

"Kami-Sama." Kodachi softly swore. This was something leaps and bounds beyond what she had been expecting. "Are the other vaults also like this?"

"Account statements can be acquired at the front desk." Griphook stated by route.

Kodachi quickly scooped out several large handfuls of gold and silver coins, quickly filling the dragon hide bag Hagrid had given her earlier. 

The ride back was similar to the ride down but it seemed a little smoother and quicker to Kodachi. 

Kodachi stood outside the bank with a lot of money, three keys and a long school list. She ran her finger down the list trying to decide what order to get the items. 

"Heavy things last." She muttered to herself. ", that means books and cauldrons. Perhaps my wand should be first."

"Alright there Kodachi?" Hagrid muttered as he came up to her side.

"Yes Hagrid-san, lets go get my wand."

"Right-o Youl'll be wanting to go ter Ollivanders then."

"Ollivanders Hagrid-san?" Kodachi followed Hagrid as he lumbered his way through the alley.

"Yeah only place fer wands." Hagrid said as he pointed to a small dusty shop with a single long wooden stick laying on a faded purple cushion.

The inside of the store perfectly reflected the outside, small, dark, and dusty. Kodachi glanced around in distaste, was everything like this? The entire place had a feeling of time having been stopped and not in a good way. 

"Good afternoon." A soft voice called from an upper balcony. Kodachi glanced up and found herself staring into the pale eyes of the shops owner. Kodachi again had the sense that time had stopped around the stores owner, leaving what there was in a sort of permanent decay. Kodachi stayed silent, the man seemed to remind her of the amazon's grandmother.

"Ahh.. Rubies Hagrid, so good to see you once again. How is young Harry?" Mr. Ollivander queried as he turned his gaze on the giant of a man. Hagrid nervously clutched a small pink umbrella that Kodachi had seen him carrying around. 

"Little Harry's just fine, staying at ther Weasleys don't cha know." Mr. Ollivander's lips quirked into a small smile. 

"Good to hear, now I suppose that Miss Kuno has come for her wand hasn't she?"

Kodachi had to give herself a small, unnoticeable, shake as she felt long icy finger run up her spine. This wasn't someone she wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Now then Miss Kuno, which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander asked as he pulled a long tape measure out of his pocket. 

:"I'm ambidextrous." She replied. 

"Curious" He muttered as he began to measure her right arm. After a few measurements he let go of the tape and walked into the back of the shop. Kodachi was slightly unnerved to discover that the tape measure hadn't stopped measuring when it was released and was now measuring her on it's own. She immediately saw the benefit to using such a enchantment of her ribbons. Having them attack on their own would give her a huge advantage.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Kuno. We use unicorn horns, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand. That's enough now." Mr. Ollivander lectured, directing his last comment to the tape measure that was currently measuring the distance between Kodachi's eyes. He pulled a dusty black box out and approached Kodachi with it. 

"Nine and a half inches, teak and unicorn hair rather firm." He said pulling the top off the box and presenting the wand inside to her.

Kodachi reached into the box only to pull her hand back with a small grunt as the wood seemed to burn her. She glanced down at her hand and found a small red burn on her palm. Mr. Ollivander's seemed to recede into his hairline as he stared in bafflement at the burn.

"Well…. Perhaps we should stay away from unicorn hair." Mr. Ollivander hurried back into the shelves and pulled another wand out. 

"Try this, mahogany and dragon heartstring, eight inches. A little bendy." Kodachi looked at the wand with a little trepidation, slowly she grabbed the wand and lifted it out of the box. She held it for a second when there was a loud cracking sound and the wood of the wand split along it length, exposing the wand core of dragon heartstring which crumbled into ash.

If it was possible Mr. Ollivanders eyebrows rose higher than before.

"Well….. Perhaps we should try phoenix feather, I haven't had this much trouble in quite a long time." 

Sitting to one side Hagrid watched the proceedings in stunned silence. He'd never seen wands react the way they were with Kodachi and it took over two hours to find his. Mr. Ollivander walked back into the stacks of boxes and drew forth yet another box. 

"perhaps this one, teak and phoenix feather, seven and a half inches, rather stiff." Kodachi looked dubious at the wand, she had no illusions that this wand might also meet with some trouble. With a barley audible sign she grabbed the wand only to have it shoot out of her hand and imbed itself up to the base in the nearby wall. Mr. Ollivander looked strangely disappointed and at the same time jubilant. 

"My dear it appears that there can be only one reason for all this. You my dear simply must be a Hecate." 

Kodachi double blinked, what did her ancestry have anything to do with this. Mr. Ollivander turned his gaze towards Hagrid. 

"Hagrid, Miss Hecate will not be able to find a wand here, please do try Empusae in the rear of Knockturn alley." Hagrid stared in shock at the man. 

"What! Yer want me to take a little girl like Kodachi into there?"

"Yes, you might also pick up the flesh eating slug repellent you need while your there." 

Now it was Hagrid's turn to double blink. How did Mr. Ollivander know that?

"Err. Yes sir, come along Kodachi we'll get yer wand."

If Kodachi had been disappointed at the sight of Diagon Alley, Knockturn alley only reinforced her view that the wizarding world in Britain was in a state of eternal decay. The entire place reminded her of photos taken of the Warsaw ghettos, it had that same sense of hopelessness and engrained sorrow. 

Kodachi dearly hopped the entire wizarding world wasn't like this, this tired and weary. Everyone she saw looked like their entire culture was stuck and unable to continue, stopped in time. She leaned closer towards Hagrid's large bulk, this wasn't a place she wanted to get lost in. They walked for an unknown time and Kodachi noted that the further they got in Knockturn alley they more respectable the place became. It was like the place discouraged people tripping down it's heart by showing them it's worst first off. Kodachi also noticed that the further they went the more nervous Hagrid got but the more relaxed she felt, Kodachi glanced around and with a start realized that more and more near-human creatures made up the crowds around them.

Finally they came to a rather elegant looking shop proudly displaying a sign bearing the name Empusae below a symbol of a crescent crown with what looked like mandragon leaves. Kodachi looked through the window and noted that the interior seemed much cleaner than Mr. Ollivanders shop had been.

"Err… I might as well grab ther slug bait while you get yer wand, Kodachi." Kodachi regarded the man, he really seemed nervous but if it was about leaving her alone or just being in this place she couldn't tell. 

"All right Hagrid… I'll be waiting for you." Kodachi watched him lumber off into the depths of Knockturn alley knowing he would not abandon her.

Kodachi's first impression of the place being cleaner that Mr. Ollivander's was born out when she stepped into the shop. There was still stacks and stacks of wands in their boxes but the whole place didn't have that feeling of decay frozen in time.

"Well now I wasn't expecting a customer today." A soft woman's voice floated like on a breeze from the shops rear. 

Kodachi tried to see into the back of the store in an attempt to locate the owner of the voice but couldn't see anything. 

"My, my young one… what are you doing here? Not many humans cross my threshold." This time the voice sounded like it was coming from near by, in fact it sounded like it was coming from right behind her. With a little sense of trepidation Kodachi turned around only and came face to chest with the shops owner. Kodachi looked up and was instantly struck by the woman's sense of otherworldliness. She was wearing what was probably the most unusual dress Kodachi had seen, the skirt portion seemed to be composed of many, many different belts all buckled together. The top of the dress seemed to be cut just above the woman's nipples and was lined with fur. Add in the hair-do that must take three days to accomplish, the purple lips, eyes and the fact that she was currently holding a moogle plushie she was indeed a strange sight. 

"I'm here for a wand." Kodachi stated as clearly as she could, Mr. Ollivander might have reminded her of Xian-pu's grandmother but this woman made Kodachi think of her own mother, she had that same sense of not being on this plane that she remembered from her early childhood. She was being added to Kodachi's list of people not to mess with, right before Kasumi Tendo.

"Hmm… Most people obtain their wands from Ollivanders, it is usual that you would need to seek me out." The woman breezed by Kodachi to pick up a long silver rope. "Still, let us see now. Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous Ms…" Kodachi fidgeted. 

The woman laughed, a rich, dark sound. "I have been most impolite it seems. My name is Lulu, mistress of the black arts." Lulu gave Kodachi a sweeping bow showing off her massive cleavage.

"Kodachi Kuno of the line of Hecate." Kodachi introduced herself, bowing low. 

One of Lulu's perfect eyebrows shifted upwards. 

"A Hecate, well that explains why you could not find a suitable wand at Ollivanders. His wands are good enough for normal people but for those special children special wands are needed."

Kodachi felt like she was being insulted, some of it must have shone through her mask because Lulu blushed and then giggled. 

"Take no offence child for none was intended. Merlin himself would not have found a match in Ollivanders shop. What I mean child is that your bloodline is touched by the divine, if your ancestor was the goddess Hecate herself or one of her children I do not know. The Hecate bloodline has always bred true not matter what other blood it might have been mixed with." Lulu walked into the back of the shop and came forth with a single box. "You have a great future ahead of you Kodachi Hecate, now try this nine and one half inches, willow wood with a core of Baetylic stone."

Kodachi gently picked up the offered wand, the moment her skin touched the surface of the wood she could feel a gentle humming in the wands core. The humming sensation spread up her arm and seemed to coalesce right above her heart. It was an exhilarating sensation. Kodachi allowed herself a small smile, perhaps this endeavor hadn't been the mistake she first thought it was.

Authors Notes: This would up longer than I thought and Kodachi still hasn't gotten her pet. I would like to thank all the people churning out episodes of Anime Adventure for keeping me writing. 

Yes I'll have more anime crossovers but don't expect any of them to have a big impact until Kodachi's second year.

Questions and comments can be directed to big_scary_guy@hotmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any character you might recognize. 

            Kodachi walked through Knockturn alley in a daze, her wand was securely tucked into an adjustable wandholder strapped onto her left forearm that she'd bought from Lulu.  She didn't know what to think about the revelations that Lulu had laid upon her.  She thought she knew what her ancestors were.  Like any good Japanese lady of high society she could trace her roots back to the very founding of Japan but she had never thought that, like the emperor she herself might be descended from divinity.  It was enough to make her head spin. 

            Kodachi was jolted out of her daze when her nose was introduced to a rather quiet brick wall. Blinking she gently rubbed her nose and tried to determine where she was. 

            She was standing  in front of a row of shops, on her left was a regal looking bookstore the kind you might find a Chinese copy of 'The art of War' next to Japanese copy of 'The five rings' underneath "Shakespeare's complete works.' In the middle was a store whose sign proudly proclaimed it as 'Kazak's  Klothing" All sorts of clothing was proudly displayed in the window, including what looked like a very nice Kimono sporting a black rose motif. Kodachi made a note to inquire about it later. Finally on the right what she assumed was a pet-shop simply titled  "Mike's Menagerie".  

            Kodachi slowly entered the pet-shop, she might not admit it but she was missing her precious Mr. Turtle. Perhaps she should acquire a new pet until she could arrange for her beloved Mr. Turtle to be transported somewhere closer to her.  The interior of the store turned out to be much larger than the outside had suggested, leaving Kodachi to wander down isles lined with cages and tanks full of creature.  She passed aquariums crawling with large spiders, past tanks of sleeping fish with mouths of razor sharp teeth.  She paused for a moment next to a tank displaying a rather large boa constrictor before moving on.  She might like snakes but she wasn't going to acquire a pet that made her seem like some exotic dancer wannabe.    Kodachi was distracted by a glimmer of reflected light coming from the back of the store. 

            As Kodachi moved deeper into the store the creatures surrounding her became more and more unusual. When she reached the source of the glimmering light she was discovered a single egg laying on a bed of sand.  It's shell was a gleaming iridescent blue that seemed to shift and swirl in hypnotic patterns Entranced she gently brushed her fingers over the egg, reveling in the smoothness and warmth of the  shell.   So entranced was she that at first she didn't notice the small shakes and chirping from the inside of the shell. She stared fascinated as the first crack appeared in the shell,  what kind of magnificent creature would hatch from such a wondrous egg.  

            After the first crack, another began and another.  Soon the egg was a spider web of  tiny cracks, she could hear the baby creature pushing it's way out of the egg, trying to escape.  Soon a small claw managed to pook through, bringing life giving air to the inside of the egg.  Seemingly embolden by this small success first one and then another three clawed tiny leg poked it's way out of the shell.  Kodachi watched fascinated as a large piece of shell was pushed aside and a tiny head poked through. Dimly she heard a gasp from behind her but her entire being was focused on that tiny head and serpentine body unfolding itself from the shell.    She gently trailed her finger down the creature's body, amazed at the warm smoothness of it's fine diamond blue scales.   She gazed into it's deep blue eyes and had a feeling of something monumental taking place. 

            "Well, looks like you found yourself a friend for life." Somebody said from behind Kodachi. 

            It spoke well to her character that she didn't jump at the sudden voice, she did however spin around, her wand sliding smoothly into her left hand while a gymnastic club slid into her right.  An elderly Chinese gentleman in Ming dynasty formal court robes smiled gently at her. 

            Kodachi smoothly returned both weapons with a casual motion. 

            "Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, I haven't seen that style in quite some time.  Although your form seems more suited for someone older and taller, tell me child who are you?" 

            "Hajimemashite Hecate Kuno Kodachi desu doozo yoroshiku.(1)" Kodachi bowed to the elderly man as was proper.  

            "Most call me Seifu(2) it is a pleasure to meet such a polite young lady. The creature that just hatched tends to make friends for life.  It was part of a shipment that arrived in most unusual circumstances."

            Kodachi turned back to look at the baby creature only to realize that while her attention had been focused on the shop owner the creature had taken the opportunity to coil around her arm.  So light and smooth was the animal that Kodachi hadn't even noticed.  Smiling slightly she gently scratched the cute little thing around it's eye ridges. 

            "Dra?" It squeaked blinking one deep azure eye at Kodachi. 

            "Yes little one, now what shall I call you?"

            Seifu double blinked at the pair, it almost seemed like Kodachi could understand the little creature. 

            "Excuse me, but can you understand it?" 

            Kodachi turned her attention away from the very cute creature who was now sliding up her arm to coil around her neck like a living necklace.   She almost purred at the sensation. 

            "Her, Chibi-Usa is female. She takes great exception to being called an it. Since it appears that I will be taking care of her for a long time, what shall I need to feed her?"

            The old man turned slightly to pick up a small tin of and passed it to Kodachi.  She glanced down at the label and found it wasn't in English or Japanese.  The lettering seemed to be Arabic, there was no picture accompanying the label so Kodachi glanced back at the old man. 

            "Food for her, the can has a refilling charm placed on it, also you might try various human foods.  I think she's carnivorous but my knowledge of her species is limited." 

            "Thank you Seifu-Domo." 

            Kodachi ticked several items off her book list after exiting the book store, only the collected works of this Gilderoy Lockhart character were missing.  When she had mentioned this to the shops owner had stated that Gilderoy Lockharts works would never befoul his dignified shelves.   She would have to get his books in Diagon Alley itself. 

Kodachi sighed and glanced down at her watch, how long was it going to take Hagrid to get his slug-bait?  Still while she had the time she might as well examine this clothing shop. 

            Like much of the stores in Knockturn Alley 'Kazak's Klothing' was larger on the inside than it should be.  It was also very tastefully decorated in soothing colors with dim lights. The spider motif on many of the assorted clothes was a bit odd but Kodachi found it intriguing.  Not spotting an assistant Kodachi approached the front desk and rang the bell sitting there. 

            "Can I help you?"  Kodachi was becoming irritated, this was the third person today to sneak up on her.  Still she mused as she turned to face the shopkeeper, she did have five more years to hone her skills. 

            "Yes, I need a set of Hogwarts robes please."  She requested of the shops owner. The white hair contrasted with her black skin but was offset by her purple eyes.  Chibi-Usa stirred in her sleep and Kodachi absently stroked her familiar with gentle fingers. 

            "Not many students come in here miss, I'll see what I have on hand, please come this way."

            Kodachi spent the next twenty minutes or so being measured and exchanging pleasantries with the woman.  By the time she was done Kodachi had learned that 'exotic' clothing was a specialty of the store, carrying everything from traditional kimonos, and formal court attire of the Maha-Raja's of the 11th century Chinese court tangs.   She'd also placed an order for the black rose motif Kimono in her size.   The clerk, whose name Kodachi was shamed to admit she could not pronounce, assured her it would be finished and delivered by Christmas. When she asked why it would take so long the clerk replied that the kimono was made out of a special spider silk that wouldn't be in for awhile.    

            Kodachi still had to obtain several smaller items and was contemplating where to get when Hagrid finally showed up. 

            "Did you find your slug-bait Hagrid-san?" Kodachi asked, not seeing him carrying anything. 

            "Err.. No I'll have ter come back later." Hagrid checked his young charge, trying to make sure nothing untoward had happened to her.  He was intrigued by Kodachi' new familiar. 

            "Err, what'cha got there?"  he mumbled indicating Chibi-Usa. 

            Out of reflex Kodachi gently ran her hand over the silky smooth body causing Chibi-usa to stir and raise her head to stare in Hagrid's eyes. 

            'Dra?" She inquired sleepily. Then she sneezed, for a normal creature this was of no consequence, for a Dratini it means a small gout of fame being expelled from her nostrils.  Of course it was just bad luck that Hagrid was standing right where he could get singed by the flames.  

            Strangely he seemed pleased  by the accidental singeing. 

            "Ohh, ain't she just a beauty." Hagrid cooed gently stroking her soft scales with his huge fingers. "where did yer git her Kodachi?"

            "An most interesting tale Hagrid-San but we need to finish getting my supplies. Flourish and Blotts should have the rest of the books I need."

            As they exited Knockturn alley Kodachi again mused on the face the place presented to the wizarding world, it was she realized a mask.  Hiding your true self behind a hideous mask to prevent unwanted attention was an old trick but it was very effective. 

            Hagrid and Kodachi stopped outside Flourish and Blotts, both were amazed at the crowd for different reasons.  Hagrid because he hadn't seen something like this for a long time. Kodachi was simply shocked that there was anything in this place people considered  worth getting excited about. 

            There shock turned to confusion when they noticed the commotion inside of the store.  Kodachi couldn't see much because of her small size but evidently Hagrid did because he stormed into the bookstore with Kodachi following him on his heels. 

            Inside two men were fighting, one with platinum blond locks and what Kodachi assumed was expensive clothing. The other bore thinning red hair and looked like an underpaid overworked civil servant to Kodachi's eyes. 

            Crowded around the two men was a large group of assorted people.  Kodachi noted what could only me the rich man's son, going by hair and eye color.  The two were completely outnumbered by the small army of red haired children that Kodachi assumed was the family of the civil servant.  The blond haired said man said something Kodachi couldn't make out before thrusting a book towards someone Kodachi couldn't see from her vantage before storming out of the store.  

            "Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said as he helped the red haired man up. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter.  Bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now lest get outta here."

            Kodachi watched in disbelief as the giant man escorted the red haired man outside.  It seems that he had forgotten all about her, Kodachi felt a small pain in her heart, in what was becoming a comforting gesture, she softly stroked Chibi-Usa's small scales.  

            Still if she was here then she might as well pick up the books and things she needed, it did not behoove a daughter of the Hecate clan to fall apart when faced with disappointment.

                Kodachi stepped out of Flourish and Blotts in a foul mood, Lockhart had been added to her 'make their life a living hell' list, it currently contained two people plus Lockhart.  She really didn't like her family. The rest of her equipment could be obtained tomorrow, she wanted a bed, bath and meal hopefully in clean accommodations.

            It did appear that her only options at this time was the run down "Leaky Cauldron" Kodachi just hoped that the name didn't refer to the state of their facilities.   

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kodachi stepped through the barrier separating platform nine and three quarters from the muggle world. She had been busy in the days leading up to September 1st, she had aquatinted her self with what parts of London she could. She had taken many trips into Knockturn alley to either talk with Lulu or just wander in this world hidden even from the hidden world.

            Kodachi easily placed her luggage on the train, having discovered a store that would enchant her luggage for a reasonable price was something of a relief to her. 

            She smiled as she stretched her sore muscles, not yet used to the activates she demanded from her body.  Sei-Fu had been correct when he noticed that her movements were keyed for her previous body and needed to be retrained.   Her grin grew a touch bigger as she felt the familiar and welcome tightness of the leotard she wore underneath her clothes.  Finding new ones to replace her old ones had been child's play in and of itself.  A quick trip through the yellow pages had netted a dozen stores that sold the goods she needed.  She had even managed to acquire most of the regular tools of Rhythmic Gymnastics. 

            With a sigh she slid down in a seat, she still had half an hour before the train departed, it would be best if she prepared herself for the journey.  Chibi-Usa was in her usual place coiled around her neck in a kind of living necklace.  She stared out the window in a pensive silence.  She didn't know if coming to England was a wise idea, so far everything had fallen well below her expectations. Perhaps things would change once she got to Hogwarts and finally managed to open the mysterious letter she carried, it had been very vexing in that none of her attempts to discern the contents had borne fruit. 

            Kodachi watched mutely as people began to fill the station, she watched in silence as fathers said goodbye to daughters, mothers hugged sons, and brother and sister were separated. She pondered what her life would be like if she was one of those people out there but didn't give any credit to it, thinking such things would never make them reality. 

            Time ticked by and Kodachi watched as the platform began to empty as students boarded the train and families departed.  At two minutes  to eleven Kodachi watched as a large gathering of red heads rushed through the barrier, there seemed to be some commotion as the group of late students and parents rushed through the required rituals.  The train's whistle blew and the gaggle of red haired children rushed onto the train.  Kodachi figured they were the same as the ones she'd seen at the book store earlier.  

            Kodachi watched amused as the large family scrambled to put their belongings on the train and say goodbye as quickly as they could.  Soon, too soon it appeared to the family, the train's whistle blew and it started to move.   Soon the train was speeding away from London and Kodachi settled in to enjoy, or attempt to, the English countryside.  It wasn't common knowledge but Kodachi loved trains, not the modern bullet or electrical speed demons common in Japan but the slower old trains that were often used by tour groups. It was a vice that she couldn't often indulge in but it had given her the opportunity to escape Nerima in the summer. 

            Kodachi was contemplating letting the rhythm of the train's ride lull her into sleep when she was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice. 

            "Mind if I sit here?  Everywhere else is full."  Kodachi looked at the figure in the doorway and almost cried out in surprise, instead she mutely  nodded.  The red-haired, blue eyed young girl smiled in gratitude, nearly stopping Kodachi's heart.  The girl sat across from Kodachi and squirmed a bit under Kodachi's intense scrutiny. Kodachi noticed and managed to grab a hold of herself. 

            "Forgive me, you strongly remind me of someone I used to know."

            The girl accepted Kodachi's apology and settled down. 

            "My name's Ginny Weasley, what's yours?"  Ginny asked with a shy smile, she didn't know why but this other girl her age just felt so intense for lack of a better term. 

            "Kodachi Hecate."  Kodachi replied, remembering to say her given name first.  

            The two began, hesitant at first then becoming easier as time went on, to talk with each other.  Ginny found Kodachi's description of Japan enthralling and regaled her with descriptions of the mad house that was her family.  However all good things must come to an end, in this particular instance it was an interruption by a certain blond haired twelve year old. 

            "Well well if it isn't the littlest weasel, where's your boyfriend scar face." 

Ginny and Kodachi glared at the smirking figure in the doorway. Ginny in anger at the insult to her family and the famous Harry Potter, Kodachi was irritated by this figures attempt at low brow bulling. Kodachi it should be noted had a real dislike for bullies. 

If one looked really closely you might be able to see the faintest wisps of Kodachi's battle aura beginning to manifest, while not as strong as say Ranma's or even Akane's it was still a battle aura.  Things did not look good for Mister Malfoy. 

(1)- This basically means "Hello my name is Hecate Kuno Kodachi, nice to meet you, how are you?

I'm having Kodachi give her name in three parts composed of clan/family/person because it just seems cool.  You'll note that later she introduces her self to Ginny as Kodachi Hecate.  There is a reason for this and will be shown in the next chapter. 

(2) This is supposed to be the Chinese word for 'teacher' sorry if it's misspelled.  I couldn't find the proper spelling of the word. 

Please note that Chibi-Usa is Kodachi new pet, and also a Dratini from the pokemon world.  Why?  I don't like snakes. 

Authors Notes:  Ran into a brick wall labeled 'Writers Block' I thought I'd post this now and hope that reviews would get me through it.  

Questions and comments can be directed to big_scary_guy@hotmail.com


End file.
